Master of Discipline: Watch the World Burn
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: An alterante ending to the story, 'Master of Discipline.'


**Author Notes: **This is an alternate ending to my story, 'The Master of Discipline.' The story idea was suggested to me by nfsuc-09.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're insane," he whispered.

Karasuba had just revealed her intention to massacre 99.9% of all humanity along with _all _her fellow sekirei, including her teammates on the Disciplinary Squad.

She only looked at him. "Maybe," she confessed. "But to the insane isn't insanity sensible? Insane or not Min-chan I won't let you or anyone else stop, the Sekirei Plan. Once I have the pass code I'll let you do whatever you want with Minaka. A reward for my faithful dog." She patted his head. "Now let's go track down those missing sekirei, the sooner they're dealt with the better."

"No," he said. "You think you can tell me something like that and have me act like nothing's changed?"

Grinning, she placed both hands on his shoulders and began to squeeze, slowly building up pressure and causing him pain. "Min-chan, I really don't think you understand your place. I like and need you; I don't need your mother or your sister. Do you understand Min-chan?"

Grimacing in pain as she continued to squeeze he looked her in the eye and spoke firmly. "If you insist on following this path I will kill myself, do _you_ understand?" He was pleased to see the look of genuine surprise on her face.

She let go of her grip and gasped in relief. "You wouldn't do that Min-chan."

"Are you willing to gamble on that?" He asked her. "Do you think I could live with myself while you committed mass genocide? I've done a lot of horrible things since I've met you. My time in MBI has twisted me into someone who can kill without a second thought, but even I have limits to what my soul can bear."

She stared at him in the pouring rain with her unnerving smile. "Do you think you can control me Min-chan?" She said softly and placed her hand on the handle of her sword.

"I would never even imagine being able to control you," he said honestly. "I love you Karasuba, may god help me, and I would never hurt you or try to control you. But if you can't give up this insane idea of yours then I think I really would rather die."

She looked into his eyes and tried to read what was there. At last she slowly removed her hand from her sword. "Do you know Min-chan I actually believe you. But now we have a problem don't we? I don't intend to give up my dream for you, so where does that leave us exactly?"

He really did love her. When he said he could never hurt her that was the truth. When she'd told him what she'd wanted he'd instantly realized that the best course, for human and sekirei, was to kill her. But even if she was insane, even if she was bent on mass slaughter, he could never bring himself to do that. So that left him only one option. As he had done so many times before while working for MBI, he would make a moral compromise.

"I… I'll help you achieve your dream," he said in a shaking voice. "But I ask two things in return."

"I'm listening Min-chan," Karasuba replied.

"First, I want to save all the people that I love, and that includes all my sekirei."

She frowned slightly. "Kazehana, Akizu, Kusano, Haihane and Benitsubasa," she named off his other sekirei. "And who else falls under this protective umbrella?"

"My mom, my sister, my grandma, and the people of my home town. I want Kiabi spared no matter what."

"All right," she said after a long pause. "I guess I can stand to share the world with five of my kind, so long as they follow orders. As for your family and that little town of yours that's fine too. What's your other condition?"

"Before you carry out this mass slaughter you give everyone at least one chance to surrender to you. And if they surrender you spare them."

"You're trying to ruin my fun," she said with a slight pout. "But all right, I will give everyone _one _chance to surrender." Grinning she placed a hand on his cheek. "So, does that mean you'll be my obedient little dog from now on?"

Swallowing he answered. "Yes, as long as you keep your promises I'll be with you to the end."

"We have a deal then Min-chan, and we'll seal it with a kiss." She eagerly kissed his lips causing her wings of light to appear.

As they kissed Minato hoped it was only his imagination, but he thought that he could smell the faintest whiff of blood and smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

**One Week Later**

He gathered his other five sekirei.

"I have special missions for you," he told them. As he explained what he wanted them to do everyone but Akizu's eyes widened.

"Obviously these orders mean I am breaking with MBI. I ask each of you to trust me and do as I ask."

"But why?" Kazehana demanded. "Why do you want us to do these things?"

"And where the hell is Karasuba?" Benitsubasa looked suspicious. "You two get back from a long mission and out of the blue you tell us something like this?"

"Is this Karasuba's doing?" Kazehana asked angrily.

"It's my decision," he told them coldly and pulled out a cigarette. "Not as ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad but just as your ashikabi. I've made a decision to bring everything to an end… everything. If you don't want to help me I'll let you go. Hell you can turn me into Minaka if you want."

The girls, even Akizu, looked startled at his suggestion. "We would never do that," Akizu told him. "We would never betray you; we would never abandon you, no matter what you asked of us."

Kazehana, Haihane, Benitsubasa, and little Kusano all nodded.

"Of course we'll support you Minato-kun," Kazehana said. "We just want to know why you want to do this all of a sudden."

He took a long drag from his cigarette. "Please don't ask me to explain. I just need you to trust me and do as I ask. I am asking each of you to have faith in me."

"I will do whatever you ask Minato, I don't need a reason," Akizu said.

"Ku-chan will help too!"

"I'll do it if you want," Haihane said.

Benitsubasa pouted a bit. "Fine I guess."

Kazehana looked at him with a great deal of worry. "Of course I'll trust you Minato-kun, but I hope you realize that I love you and that you could tell me anything." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "It's obvious something is troubling you. Talk to me, whatever it is we can solve it."

He would have liked to have confided in her, to have confided in all of them. But he knew that if he did there would no way to save all of them. He was sure that if they knew the truth that either Karasuba or they would have to die. He couldn't let that happen. Just as he couldn't hurt Karasuba he also couldn't let anything happen to any of them, they were all precious to him. He needed to protect them and keep them safe.

He took her soft hand into his and lightly kissed each of her fingertips. "Thank you," he told her in a quiet sincere voice. "But it's all right."

She looked at him, her concern obvious, but nodded. "Very well Minato-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day **

Yukari yawned as she entered her dorm room. Classes were tiring but nothing she couldn't handle. Maybe she would go out with some friends later. Yokohama was a fun city after all.

"Well it's about time you showed up."

Yukari gave a startled yelp as she saw two women in her room. One a pink haired girl in a kimono and the other a silver haired one half covered in bandages like some mummy.

"Who the hell are you two?"

The pink haired girl nodded to the mummy. This is Haihane and I'm Benitsubasa we work for your brother and we're here to take you home."

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? I don't do what my brother tells me to!" She pulled out her cell phone. "Wait until I tell mom about this!"

The silver haired girl snatched her cell phone right out of her hand. "Sorry, no phone calls for you."

Yukari glared at her evilly. "Give me that back bitch."

Benitsubasa grinned. "I can see the family resemblance, really scary." In a flash she got behind her and delivered a single chop tot eh back of her head knocking her out."

"Wasn't that a little rough?" Haihane asked.

"Whatever," Benitsubasa replied as she tossed Yukari over one shoulder. "It got the job done and we're on a tight schedule."

Jumping out the dorm window they leapt away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato's grandmother was surprised to hear a knock on her door. She was even more surprised to answer it and find a small child holding a potted plant standing next to a somewhat loose looking woman with a tattoo on her forehead.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We're supposed to keep you in your house for the next 24 hours," the woman told her in a monotone.

"Excuse me?"

The two of them pushed their way in and then shut the door.

"It's okay obaasan, Minato-kun sent us." The little girl said.

"So please don't try to leave or call anyone and we won't have to lock you in a broom closet." The tattooed woman told her sounding absolutely serious.

Mrs. Sahashi stared at them and wondered just what was happening.

XXXXXXXXXX

As she usually did Takami was late getting home from work. As she was pulling out her keys to let herself in she felt a presence and whirled about with a spray bottle of mace in her hand.

"Mace?" Kazehana asked with a grin. "Why don't you just glare? That would be more repellent by far."

"What do you want?" Takami asked as she put eh mace back in her purse. "You need some penicillin?"

"I'm not here to trade insults with you Takami, as fun as that always is, I'm here to bring you back to your hometown of Kiabi."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I go there?"

"It's an order from Minato-kun," Kazehana told her. "He wants you, your daughter, your mother, and all of his sekirei except for Karasuba to sit and wait for him in your house in Kiabi."

"I don't have time for your joke Kazehana, and this one isn't very funny." As she turned back to the door she felt a blow on the back of her head.

"No joke Takami, it's the truth," she said as she caught her. "Though I have a very bad feeling about what the future holds."

XXXXXXXXXX

Minaka had a scowl on his face as Minato and Karasuba entered his office. "Minato! Where are the other Disciplinary Squad members? I've had reports that they've all left the capital without permission."

"Yeah that's true," Minato admitted as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

Minaka glared at him impatiently. "Do you care to explain the reason for that?"

"They're busy bringing my loved ones to a safe place while I pull off a little coup d'état." Minato took out the .45 he always carried and calmly shot Minaka in the stomach.

"Ku, ku, ku," Karasuba laughed. "I like it when you're all manly like this Min-chan." She looked at Minaka who was lying on the carpet slowly bleeding all over his nice white suit. "Actually my intention was to wait until the end of the Sekirei Plan, but Min-chan convinced me he could get you to give him the final prize."

"You mean access to the ship?" Minaka asked painfully. "The treasure of the gods? Never, why would I hand it over to you when you haven't earned it?"

"Because the only other option it to let it be destroyed," Minato told him. "And wouldn't that be just like spitting in the face of the gods? To allow heir gift to be ruined? What will they say to you when you meet them after you cross over?"

Like his mom he did not believe in gods or fate or anything like that. But he knew that Minaka was wedded to those concepts. They weren't merely words or excuses; they were his sole reason for being for the last twenty years. His dreams of a new age, of gods brought to the earth, and a renewal of the world those were the things that meant everything to him.

Minaka looked up at him and smiled as blood continued to leak out between his fingers. "I see you know me very well. You know when I made you the ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad I thought you might be the man to take my place one day. It seems I was right. I wonder if this is what the gods had in mind all along. Rather like a Greek tragedy, the son taking the father's place."

"Yeah, I suppose it is kind of tragic… dad." Minato took a deep puff of smoke. "Now please give me the pass code."

"You're not surprised," Minaka noted. "Did Takami tell you?"

"No one told me, but the family resemblance is noticeable and I know my mom hasn't exactly had trouble turning down men. While she's been close to you since before I was born. Looking at it logically it was obvious."

Minaka nodded. "The pass code is D-E-S-T-I-N-Y."

Minato groaned. "It figures."

"What are you going to do with it?" Minaka asked.

Karasuba laughed. "We're going to make the world burn."

Minaka shook his head. "What a shame then, I had such hopes for this world. I wanted an age of gods."

"Oh there'll still be gods," Karasuba promised. "And I'll be the queen of all creation." Her smile looked about ¾ mad.

Sighing Minato aimed his gun at Minaka's chest. "You should never have forced me into this. Goodbye father."

He squeezed off two rounds, in the end showing Minaka far more mercy than he'd expected to.

XXXXXXXXXX

The soldiers on Kamikura Island never stood a chance. Karasuba butchered them and hunted down every last one before securing the ship. With the valid pass code all lockouts on the ship's computer system were released. The two of them were the only ones on board, except for the sekirei in the stasis chambers, and Karasuba intended to only use them as raw genetic material.

Minato watched as the earth fell away and the ship entered earth orbit. Sitting in the captain's chair all command functions were routed through to her and she had full control of the ship's sensor's, navigation, weapons, and other systems.

"We're getting a lot of inbound radio signals and request for identification," Minato noted from one of the stations on the bridge. "Shall we tell them who we are?"

"Not yet Minato-kun," Karasuba said. "Let's have a little fun first."

For her fun was the same thing it had always been, bringing death and destruction. They began destroying all the unmanned missile and lazer satellites in orbit. Then to his horror she started blowing up the space shuttles and manned satellites as well. She just told him she couldn't take the chance of leaving anyone else in space who might be a threat. (He even had to admit she had a slight point when it turned out even the International Peace Station turned out to have been armed with a lazer.) Even the communication satellites people required for simple entertainment were not spared. It took about three hours to clear out every man made ship and satellite from space.

With that done Minato looked at her nervously. "You remember your promises, right?"

She smiled at him. "I haven't forgotten Min-chan. In fact I am about to give them their chance to surrender to me." From her seat she tapped into the ship's communication system and broadcast overwhelming all radio, television, and internet signals.

"Governments of Earth," she proclaimed cheerfully. "My name is Karasuba, I am a member of the Sekirei race and in control of the ship that has just annihilated all your puny space weaponry. I have the power to exterminate the whole wretched lot of you and I will unless you surrender to me unconditionally and proclaim me your Queen and god. My word shall be law and my will death! Submit to me and live, defy me and I'll blacken the skies with your funeral pyres. I give you one hour to decide."

She shut off the com system and looked at her ashikabi. "There, how was that Min-chan?"

"A little more blunt and brutal than I would have liked, but you kept your promise. If they surrender you will spare them right?"

"Sure," she said. "But they won't surrender you know."

"Of course they will! You've just shown them what this ship can do! They have to realize they have no hope against you!"

Karasuba laughed and nodded. "Ku, ku, ku that would make sense. But how often is your kind sensible? Humans are a stupid passionate bunch who never know when to admit they're beaten. I'm sure they all think my words are a bluff and I would never actually exterminate them. After all," her smiled widened. "They don't know me the way you do."

_She's right, _he thought with a sickening certainty. _Just look at Minaka, he was never sensible once and people all thought he was a genius. _Would the nation states truly understand what they were facing? They had to realize that they had no weapons that could touch this ship. They also had to be aware of the sort of power it possessed. Against such odds anything, even abject surrender, was better than a hopeless fight.

That was logical and sensible, and he was terrible afraid that most of the world's leaders would refuse to see it that way.

XXXXXXXXXX

And one hour later…

"They all refuse to surrender," Karasuba said happily. "I even got a message from the UN General Assembly refusing on behalf of the whole planet. Even the Japanese government refused, and they should have known better than anyone."

Minato thought it no accident that the ship was currently in orbit above Japan, specifically over Tokyo.

"Don't look sad Min-chan, Like I promised you Kiabi is safe," she cackled mad laughter. "But Tokyo is NOT!" With nothing but a thought a massive beam of anti-matter pierced the atmosphere and rained down on the Japanese capital. _Burn in hell Miya! Burn forever you damn sanctimonious superior bitch!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Miya had heard the message from Karasuba an hour before. Seo had fled with Hikari, Hibiki, and Matsu to try and escape. She wished them the best of luck, but she had no intention of abandoning her home. In the streets outside the Inn people were going about in a panic and streets were jammed tight with traffic as people tried to escape out into the countryside.

Miya was dressed in the white kimono she had worn so many years ago when she had married her beloved husband. She sat out on the porch sipping tea with a photograph of Takehito at her side. As the one hour deadline ran out she looked up into a peaceful sky, certain of what was about to occur. "I shall be with you again my darling husband."

When the sky filled with white light Miya was at peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

Out in the front yard of her family home Takami and all the others stared at the beam of white light on the eastern horizon.

"My god son," she whispered. "What have you done?"

Near her Kazehana silently wept.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato stared at the view screen as the beam fired again and again and again. Every city, every town, every village, every ship at sea would be destroyed. Japan was receiving it now but the whole world would get the same.

The com system was reporting hundreds of radio messages being sent to them. Minato was certain those were from every government on earth and probably lots of others begging for the chance to surrender. Minato didn't bother to ask about them. Karasuba had promised to give them one chance and she had. He knew she wouldn't spare them now.

As he watched he could see the green land of Japan beginning to blacken before his eyes. The whole damn world was going to go up in flames because he hadn't been able to kill one person he loved.

He felt her arms slide around him. As strange as it was her embrace was actually felt _loving. _She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered sweetly in his ear. "It's just as I promised you when I took you as my ashikabi. Let's watch the world burn together, now and forever."

And below him all the world began to burn.

**THE END**


End file.
